1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to aircraft undercarriage assemblies. In particular the invention relates to braking and steering systems for such assemblies.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In my earlier International Application No. PCT/AU82/00130 filed on the Aug. 13th, 1982 (13-08-82) and published under International Publication No. WO83/01239 there is described an aircraft landing wheel rotating assembly which rotates the landing wheels prior to touchdown to reduce the incidence of "flat spots" on the tyres. The assembly includes an airscoop which directs air through "turbine-blade" like spokes in the wheels, the airscoop being vented to reduce drag when the undercarriage is first lowered prior to landing and on take-off.
This assembly has generally proved to be effective. However, in certain applications, the high inertia of the aircraft wheels has resulted in an unacceptably long "spin-up" time when the air is directed through the wheels and the drag generated by the airscoop is high.
On larger aircraft, i.e. those with four wheel truck-type undercarriages, the large airscoop for the front pair of wheels may mask the airscoop for the rear set of wheels, reducing the efficiency of the latter.
In addition, the tyres on the undercarriages undergo considerable "scrubbing" when the aircraft turn about a short radius during taxiing.